killingfloormodfandomcom-20200214-history
Crossbow
The Crossbow is a weapon in Killing Floor. Overview The Crossbow is a jet black crossbow with a scope mounted on it. If an arrow from the Crossbow hits an enemy's head, the arrow will do four times the damage. The gun must be reloaded after each arrow is fired. The scope is used to get a better shot at a target before firing. The Crossbow receives several boosts when paired with the [[Sharpshooter[[ perk. The damage of each arrow will increase 50%, while headshot damage will also be boosted 50%. If an arrow hits the head, it will do 1620 damage, making it the single most powerful attack in Killing Floor. The maximum amount of ammo held is also boosted 25%, giving the user more ammo. If an arrow does hits either the wall or a teammate, it will stay attached on whatever it hit. The arrows can be recovered later by walking over and picking them up by hitting the “use” key. Arrows will not land in the dead center of the Crossbow's scope. Instead, they'll land slightly on the lower left quadrant of the scope, near where the middle and lower bars meet. Tactics *Use the Crossbow on stronger enemies, like the Siren and Scrake, Arrows are too valuable to waste against weak enemies. If you're skilled enough, you can use the arrows penetration ability to kill multiple enemies in one shot. *Stay as far away as possible from enemies when using this weapon. The Crossbow is terrible when used against enemies at short range. Minimizing the chance that an enemy will sneak up on you while you're using it is a very good thing, even if you have a secondary weapon. *Always pack a secondary weapon when using the Crossbow to deal with enemies in case some get too close or you run out of ammo. The Bullpup and Handcannon are good choices. Just remember to aim for the head. *With some practice, the crossbow is a good weapon to use against the Patriarch. A single headshot will take off a lot of health and it can be used at long or medium range. *At the end of the wave, try and pick up as many arrows that are attached to walls as you can. This will help save money in the long term. Historical Differences 1.0 The Crossbow first appeared in Killing Floor 1.0. It behaves like it does in later versions. If an arrow hits the enemy's head, it will do 360 damage. It is one of two weapons (the other being the Winchester) that can headshot enemies in 1.0. Arrows fired from the Crossbow cannot be recovered in 1.0 This is because the gun actually fires hitscan (insta-hit) bullets that use an arrow texture instead of the usual tracer texture. Therefore, there is no way to actually recover arrows. 2.0 The Crossbow received a nerf in Killing Floor 2.0. Each arrow now does 90 damage, while a headshot does 320. Most weapons, like the Shotgun and Hunting Shotgun, do more damage with a single bodyshot than a Crossbow headshot does, making the Crossbow somewhat useless. Arrows can be picked up in this version. 2.1 Killing Floor 2.1 gave the Crossbow a major buff. Each arrow now does 230 damage, and headshots now do 920 damage. These changes finally make the Crossbow one of the strongest weapons in the game if the player can consistently land headshots. Gallery File:crossbow_25.png|Crossbow in Killing Floor 2.5. File:crossbow_2.png|Crossbow in Killing Floor 2.0. File:crossbow_1.png|Crossbow in Killing Floor 1.0. File:crossbowammo.png|Crossbow ammo. Category:Weapons